


You're Not My Mom!

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, OOC, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji is the Strawhat Mom, Zoro Being a Brat, Zoro and His Huge Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Zoro won't finish his vegetables. Sanji doesn't stand for it!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	You're Not My Mom!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/gifts).



> Spacelight made the mistake of innocently referring to Sanji as "like Mom to the crew." So I made it dirty. 
> 
> Although it is bullshit that Sanji has to basically take care of everyone all the time! XD

“Oi, shithead!” Sanji reached out, grabbing Zoro by his shirt. “You didn’t finish your food.”

Zoro turned, brushing the cook’s hand off him. He looked down at his plate. Only three florets of broccoli remained, nothing worth getting worked up about!

“I’m good,” Zoro said casually, standing up from the table. “Give them to Luffy or something.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, grabbing Zoro’s shirt and sitting him back down.

“Finish your fucking dinner!” Sanji commanded. “You can’t just live off meat and sake.” Zoro snorted, pushing Sanji away.

“Why do you care if I finish my vegetables?” Zoro hissed through clenched teeth, thoroughly annoyed by Sanji buzzing around him. “You’re not my Mom.”

Sanji stood back, folding his arms over his chest, looking down at Zoro. He raised a curled eyebrow at him, looking at him like he was a naughty child.

“Whatever!” Zoro mumbled, again pushing away from the table.

The cook jumped in front of him, slamming his body against the galley door, placing himself between Zoro and the exit. He reached behind him, pulling the lock in place.

“Sit down,” Sanji ordered. Zoro just laughed at him, not at all phased by being imprisoned over some stupid broccoli.

“Why do you think I’d listen to you?” Zoro said. “You think I’m going to stay here because you’re blocking the way. If you want a fight curly-brow we’ll start one, just don’t blame me when your precious kitchen gets trashed!”

Sanji took a few steps forward, his heels clicking against the galley floor. Zoro looked into his eye, the one not covered by his blond hair. There was a layer of wickedness over the blue, something Zoro hadn’t seen before, no matter how many times he and Sanji got at each other’s throats. He would never have admitted it out loud, but there was something about it Zoro found a little unnerving.

“Sit the fuck down!” Sanji kicked at Zoro’s chest, not hard enough to cause injury, but enough to make the large man fall backwards.

Before Zoro could stand back up or protest, Sanji was climbing onto Zoro’s lap, pressing his muscled shoulders into the back of the chair.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing shitty-cook!” Zoro tried to push back, but Sanji wrapped his strong legs around his waist, trapping him in the chair. He hated himself, but he could feel Sanji’s tight ass pressed firmly against him. Every coherent thought he could muster went towards stopping his cock from reacting to the beautiful buttocks squirming on his crotch.

Sanji smirked at the tense expression on Zoro’s face, knowing exactly what was happening between the swordsman’s legs. He reached over to Zoro’s plate, picking up his fork, stabbing one of the broccoli stalks.

“Open up,” Sanji ordered, teasing the broccoli around Zoro’s lips.

“Fuck off-“ Zoro was cut off by Sanji shoving the stalk into his mouth. He quickly pulled the fork away, covering Zoro’s mouth with his hand.

“There’s a good boy!” Sanji teased, grinning wickedly. “Eat it all up like a big boy.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Zoro squirmed, trying to push Sanji away again. He coughed, turning his head away, tiny bits of broccoli spraying out. Sanji tutted at him. He placed his long fingers underneath Zoro’s chin, stroking his face.

“What a naughty boy,” Sanji whispered. He ground his hips down. Zoro’s resolve broke as his large cock grew into hardness. He bucked up, thrusting against Sanji, placing his hands on his slim hips. “What ever shall Mommy do with you?”

“Hang on!” Zoro felt his eyes go wide. “What the fuck!” Sanji tutted, reaching for another piece of broccoli.

“Now, now, no naughty words. Someone’s being a very fussy little boy tonight!” Sanji leaned in, licking the tip of his tongue around Zoro’s lips. “Now open wide and finish your broccoli like a good boy.”

This time, Zoro let his mouth fall open, Sanji pushing the broccoli inside. Too distracted by Sanji’s grinding to stop him.

“’You’re not my Mom!’” Sanji mimicked back. “I cook all your shitty food, wash your stupid clothes and clean up after you. If you don’t want me to act like your Mom, don’t treat me like your Mom.” Zoro stared into those blue eyes. He swallowed the broccoli. “Good boy!”

Sanji picked up the last broccoli floret. Zoro opened his mouth expectantly, but Sanji had other plans. He placed the stalk of broccoli between his own lips, leaning in towards the swordsman. He pushed the broccoli between Zoro’s lips, pushing it inside with his tongue. Zoro trembled as Sanji licked at his lips, caressing him with his tongue. Sanji pulled away, watching as Zoro chewed his finally piece.

“There is a good boy,” Sanji whispered, leaning in for another passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, grinding down slowly. “Mommy is very proud of you…”

“T-Thank you,” Zoro whispered. His cock was rock hard inside his trousers, throbbing against Sanji.

“Such a good boy,” Sanji said again, leaning to the side to run his tongue over Zoro’s earrings. “Mommy will reward you now.”

Sanji slipped down onto the floor, spreading Zoro’s knees open, staring at the huge bulge in his trousers. The cook made quick work on his trousers, pulling that massive cock out in front of him. He leaned in, taking him slowly into his throat. Zoro groaned loudly, burying a hand in Sanji’s hair, thrusting gently into that hot mouth. Sanji moved his mouth quickly up and down, his beautiful lips sliding across the sensitive skin.

“Oh fuck…” Zoro groaned, as Sanji continued to suck, fondling his balls gently. He whimpered pathetically, as Sanji pulled away.

“Now than, what did Mommy say about those naughty words?”

Zoro growled at Sanji, hating that smug look of his face. Sanji continued to move his hand up and down his cock but didn’t put that beautiful mouth back where it worked best. No matter how hard Zoro thrust upwards.

“Cook! Come on…” Zoro whined, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead.

“You want to finish in Mommy’s mouth?” Sanji teased, running his finger up the side of his cock, dipping a fingertip into Zoro’s slit, smearing the pre-come over the head of his cock. “You better apologise for your behaviour earlier!”

Zoro grunted. He hated himself right now, but he would have given his remaining eye for Sanji to finish the damn blowjob!

“Fine, I’m sorry I didn’t finish my damn vegetables!” Zoro slammed a fist on the table, grabbing Sanji’s hair to push him back towards his cock.

“I’m sorry, what?” Sanji licked at Zoro’s twitching head but didn’t take in any more than that.

“I’m sorry, _Mommy!”_ Zoro sobbed out.

“Good boy.” Sanji finally took him back into his mouth, pulling at him with slow, sweet movements. He took him deeper into his throat, loving the way Zoro felt inside his mouth. He moved his mouth quickly, producing more saliva in an attempt to ease his movements. Finally, he was able to push down, taking the last few inches of Zoro’s huge cock into his throat. He repressed the urge to gag as the head slammed down the back of his throat, but he kept on, burying his nose in the rough patch of hair against Zoro’s stomach.

Zoro cried out as Sanji took all of him inside his throat. Sanji had never taken all of him in his mouth before. He gritted his teeth, thrusting hard as he felt himself approach his release.

Sanji pulled back, pumping Zoro’s cock furiously. He closed his eyes, sitting back as Zoro came, spraying himself over his face. Zoro blinked, trembling at the sight of Sanji between his knees, face covered in come. Sanji relished the feeling of warm seed dripping down his face, licking his lips to taste all of Zoro. This had to have been the sexiest thing Zoro had ever seen in his entire life!

“Good boy!” Sanji sighed. He reached onto the table for a napkin, reluctantly wiping the semen away. He stood up, his legs wobbling as he gripped the table.

“Thank you, Mommy.” Zoro reached out, grabbing Sanji’s hips, pulling him back onto his lap. “Thank you for everything you do for us.” Despite just having his face dripping with come, those words made Sanji blush with embarrassment.

“I’m happy to do it,” Sanji said, leaning in to kiss his lips. “I like taking care of you.” Zoro leaned in, kissing along Sanji’s neck. He reached out, rubbing Sanji’s beautiful, tight buttocks.

“Maybe it’s time for me to take care of you,” Zoro whispered, giving his buttocks a hard squeeze. Sanji purred, rubbing himself against Zoro.

“What a good boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day ^_^
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
